


[Podfic] You're the One I've Decided Is One of My Kind

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop, podart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're the One I've Decided Is One of My Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're the One I've Decided Is One of My Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240274) by [jojothecr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr). 



> Title from "Hey Soul Sister" by Train
> 
> Art: By [darklondonsky](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/qaaww4faeb5y1iootv2b). Duration: 00:07:24, 6.78 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Previously known as "Unofficially Mine, Officially ‘I Love You’"


End file.
